California
by Ziggy Hope Stardust
Summary: In which Len tried to take Miku away from her problems.


A/N: Damn my metro station loving heart. So I was listening to California by Metro Station (my favourite song by them). I've wanted to write a fanfic about this song for a long time. I decided to suck it up and finally write it. Lately I started to love Miku/ Len so ya. Okay read and review please?

Len sighed and laid next to his girlfriend. He smiled knowing how long it took him to convince her to be his. The hard work finally paid off. He turned to look at her relaxed face. Hey blue eyes hidden behind the close lids. Her pink lips were smiling. Len smiled again and leaned in to steal a quick chaste kiss from her. "Len…" Her eyes fluttered open and stared back to the blonde boy's blue eyes. She chuckled softly and gave him a longer kiss. She sighed and frowned knowing that she'd have to get home soon. Hiding their relationship from her mother was hard. She suspected that any person she conversed with was someone she was dating. She wasn't allowed to date anyway, if her mother found out she'd have to face severe consequences. She slowly stood u and looked down at Len. "I got to go now" She waited for Len to stand up as well, but Len stayed on the ground laying, still.

"Can't you stay for the night?"

Miku groaned and sat back down next to the boy. "You know I can't…" She pushed her blue bangs to the side, and scratched her head. What if she did stay for the night? Would her mother even notice? She knew what to expect when she got home, Her mother on the table either angry or crying with a near empty bottle of liquor on her right hand. Maybe she should take the risk of hoping her mother is passed out and not awake, she can make it back by morning and hope her mother never noticed she wasn't there during the night. But that's a risk she wasn't willing to take. The divorce of her parents really took a toll on herself and her mother; the sudden death of her father didn't make her mother's life any easier. She hasn't seen her smile in years.

Len groaned "Come on, Miku please?" he grabbed hold of her hand and smiled at her, an honest smile assuring her that he really just wants her to stay for her own safety and nothing more. Miku tried to smile back but couldn't. "I can't, who else is there to take care of my mom?" she got up again. "I really have to go" Len sighed and got up as well. "Well someday? Right? I just want to know you're safe" Miku knew he was telling the truth. "Someday."

Miku walked into her house to find her mother passed out on the stairs. She sighed and cleaned up the mess of broken glass in the kitchen. Her nose scrunched at the smell of spilt alcohol. Not long ago she vowed to never drink alcohol.

'_it's not the right way to solve your problems…'_ she said.

'_It only brings more problems to the problems you already have…' _

She tried her best to carry her mother over to the couch and laid a blanket on top of her. She needed a break. After high school most probably she will leave, but then who would be in charge to take care of her mother? Suddenly she felt bad. She can't leave. Life was unfair. It was the other way that things were supposed to be. Her mother was the one who had to take care of her not the other way around. Over the years she's grown hate towards her deceased father. Why did they divorce again? Oh yes, he had a affair with her 4th grade teacher. Since then she's loathed her father and her former teacher. She knew it was suspicious when her father asked her how was Ms. Megurine that day every other day after school. Not much can be done now that her father was dead.

One day she will leave all of this behind. She'll finally be happy, maybe, perhaps. Sad she was given the burden to care for her 40ish year old mother. Life wasn't fair. Maybe this was a test. Maybe? Who knows? This daily routine was starting to get old. Her mother needs to realize the harm she's doing to herself and the people around her. But how can she if she's always drunk or passed out. Miku sighed and cleaned the last bit of the red wine that now forever stained the white rug from the living room. She'll surely get yelled for it tomorrow. Even if it wasn't her fault.

11 pm read the clock. She had a ton of homework yet to be done. She won't be getting any sleep tonight she presumed. Over all the things she had to do she still managed to keep up her grades. Finding time to do her own hobbies and time to be with Len seemed almost impossible to find. She overcame trough the odds and kept her head high, but in the inside she felt like screaming. To pack up and leave all of this behind. She wanted to runaway from it all.

12 AM. She was still in the middle of her homework. She groaned when she saw the clock. She was definitely not going to get any sleep tonight. She hopped out of her bed and went downstairs. Might as well make some coffee and not fall asleep while writing her English paper. She sat on top of the table waiting for the water to boil and started to think. Was she really going to stay here till her mother grows up and can manage on her own, that is if it ever happens. She hasn't had much of a social life since she learnt that her older brother; kaito left her with all the burden. She got her coffee done and ran up quickly upstairs to her room. She yelped and dropped the cup when she felt cold hands touch her bare shoulders. "Miku shh relax it's just me" She calmed down a bit when she recognized the voice. She dropped to the floor and looked at him with a surprised look on her face. Her mouth opened to ask him how he got in but he figured she was going to ask him . " You know you shouldn't leave the window wide open especially at midnight, you don't know what creepy perverts would sneak in to take advantage of a cute blue haired girl." He grinned at her; she wasn't pleased with his answer. He nervously laughed and went to tackle her down.

"Why are you here?" Len sensed that she really wasn't in the mood and let go of her. He looked at her smiling. She looked back at him with a concerned look on her face. "You didn't murder anyone and now you need someone to cover up for you, did you?" Len laughed loudly and put his hand on her shoulder. "Me, a murderer? My dear Miku you don't know me at all" The blue haired girl rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why are you here then?" Len took out a car key and jingled it in front of her face, his wide grin still on his face. "You stole a car?"

"Well not really… I mean it's my dad's car.. I did take it without his permission. Does that count as stealing?" Now he had a serious look on his face. Miku shrugged "I don't know, but what does the car have to do with…? Seriously Len stop tell me why you're here"

"Pack up your bags deary!" Miku looked confused"

"We're going to California!"

A/N I'm not sure if this will be a two shot or a multi chapter fic yet auahkahf please review until next time!


End file.
